detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
Holger Holgaart
Holger Holgaart is A Nigma High's European exchange student and Lee Ping's and Camillio's childhood friend. He is from an unconfirmed region of Europe, which his friends call the "Viking Land"Detentionaire Bonus - "Lee introduces Holger". History Prior to series start Holger is child hood best friends with Lee Ping and Camillio though he is a foreginer he seems to have lived a great deal of time in Canada, apparently he lives the school year in Canada and the summer and winter holidays in his homelandDetentionaire TV series: Season 1, episode 1 - "Blitzkrieg Bop'd". He claims he has a girlfriend back home, though it seems they had ended their relationship as Holger is dating Greta Von Hoffman. Season 1 Holger was present at the prank and even danced for a short amount of time during it. Though initially disliked by the school football team he's apparently become friends with them since he became the water boy. Not only does he provide water but he also provides food, clean up after them and constantly goes out of his way for them. Detentionaire TV series: Season 1, episode 2 - "Jock and Roll High School" Also after learning that Lee use to be friends with Irwin, he was shocked that Lee use to be friends with someone he isn't now. This led to the belief that Lee might break off their friendship and thus he goes out of his way to help him, even if it has been known to get him into situations that he can't get himself out of. ("Math Math Revolution") Despite these short comings Holger has proven himself a expert in the fields of cooking, (able to make gourmet food from stuff he finds in the cafeteria) Spa, (frequently treating himself at his host home) acrobatics, (still working on the landings) contortionism (comfortably able to fit inside a locker and even dress inside it at one point), dance (named the school's official choreographer), and stealth (able to run circles around the highly trained Principal General Barrage) which on numerous occasions he's been able to use to gather valuable intel on Lee's suspects. Holger seems to be in a blossoming relationship with the Mathlete Greta Von Hoffman. Season Two Personality Holger appears to the male counterpart to the stereotypical dumb blonde and foreigner, constantly mixing up his metaphors and incompetent at everything he tries, plus speaks English in a way that makes it hard for some to understand what he's saying (though Lee and Camilio seem to understand him nowadays). Despite these traits he constantly goes out of his way for his friends and those he cares about and has even proven his worth a few times. He also has a blinding fear of primates. He seems to be slightly obsessed with Lee and Camillio, he carries around a photo of Lee during his fifth grade violin recital, which is implied to be before he even met Lee, and wants to be friends with Lee and Cam to the "Oldin Man times" complete with drawing a visual of himself Lee and Cam in a nursing home as old men. Relationships Lee Ping & Camillio Holgar seems to have a slight obsession with his best friends and carries at least one picture of Lee. He is friends with them both equally and has a hard time when Cam and Lee have fights since he cannot choose which side of the conflict he should supportDetentionaire TV series: Season 2, episode 2 - "The Cam-didate". Principal General Barrage Originally Barrage was annoyed at Holgar and Cam because they were laughing at him during his introductury ceremony . In addition, during the football try-outs he was quickly cut for bad football skills. However when he then started to try-out for water boy Barrage complimented him on his excellent waterboy skills and gave him the position . Later during the school play, Barrage was horrified by Holger's dance moves Detentionaire TV series: Season 1, episode 8- "Disco History Times" Jocks Holgar became waterboy this year of tenth grade and has seemingly befriended the Jocks to the extent that they seem to enjoy his cooking and water. He is certainly treated better then their old waterboy Ed. Ed Originally it is implied that Ed and Holgar were friends as seen when sharing breakfast and Ed comforting Holgar after he was cut. However after Holgar took the position of new water boy Ed came to hate him and is jealous that he gets more respect as water-boy than he ever did. Greta At some point they started to have a romantic relationship, apparently shortly after Lee freed him from Greta's fellow Mathletes. Later, when hypnotised by Victoria he starts to fall in love with Kimmie, straining his relationship with Greta. However, they get back together whilst trying to stop the nefarious plans for the dance. Abilities Holger is mostly seen in a comic relief role and occasionally is the focus of b-stories on the show. While he doesn't seem like it, he is very adept in espionage; capable of trailing even Barrage with ease and scannin an entire team of jocks without getting caught. Holger is also a skilled dancer, his love of dance is to extreme proportions and he can do extremely complicated moves that leaves even Barrage in shock. When the Prank Song played Holger (along with a handful of other students) were seemingly unaffected by its hypnotic effects, with Holgar even dancing most of the time. Even After the prank song was improved, Holger was shown to be immune to it's hypnotising effects as well. Holger also seems to be knowledgeable about certain things like being able to correctly tell the make and model of a camera at a glance and being able to avoid capture by multiple adversaries. Profile Trivia * Holger is a fan of Ace Von ChilsteinDetentionaire TV series: Season 1, episode 13 - "The Hair Incident" * In the intro to Detentionaire Holger is seen dancing while the paint falls from the ceiling * Holger is not good at charades nor is he getting any betterDetentionaire TV series: Season 1, episode 7 - "28 Sneezes Later". * Holger collects pens of all sorts. * Holger believes that he is a really good juggler, while in reality he just throws items up in the air. * Holger has had at least two phones he dropped his first one which Barrage found and crushed when a text was sent to it that infuriated him. Holger's current phone looks exactly like his old one and it is also waterproof. * Holger carries many gloves with him which he uses to slap people who insult his dancing and to challenge them with as well * Holger has a "bad list" at which he enlist people who he doesn't like or he's mad atDetentionaire TV series: Season 2, episode 1 - "If the Shoe Fits". ** At some point Lee was at this list for one day Gallery Deten011.jpg|An early design of Holger Holgaart. Notice the similarities to Biffy Jnr27.png Jnr25.png Jnr20.png Jnr19.png Jnr13.png Bb3.png Bb2.png Stepak.png Fnb15.png Fnb14.png Fnb12.png Fnb3.png Sans titre 12.jpg Sans titre 13.jpg DSCN1650.jpg Dgfgdgdgffff.jpg Detentionaire - Lee introduces Holger|Lee introduces Holger video New Bitmap Image (21).png|Holger "plays it cool" with Greta. However Greta gets mad and walks away Videos Detentionaire - Lee introduces Holger|Lee introduces Holger video Holger's Dance Moves - Detentionaire Bonus|Holger just LOVES to dance & show off his moves. References Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Unpopular Category:A Nigma High Tazelwurms